Icetrix
by ironlegion
Summary: A single alien attack has caused a massive shake up in Elsa Arendelle's life. Armed with her Omnitrix, she must deal with the revelation of her abilities to her sister and the public, the massive uprise of half-alien hybrids, and the increasing threat of a dangerous secret organization focused on wiping out all aliens on earth-and Elsa is the main target of their plans.


**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, Frozen is owned by disney, and every other refence or character is owned by their respective owners. This story is purely for entertainment, and not meant to earn any kind of profit. I own none of the characters or ideas presented in this work.**

* * *

At night in an old construction site, a figure clothed from head to toe black was running, trying to shake the person following them. That person was a woman of about 21 with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a light blue jackket spotted with snowflakes and white pants. Her name was Elsa Arrendelle.

"Stop where you are!" She shouted. But the figure continued to run.

The chase was rough. The figure darted forward with inhuman speed, leaping overtop huge construction equipment, while Elsa was forced to run around the machines at a snails pace by comparison.

Elsa grimaced as she failed to keep up. She had to do something fast or she'd lose them for sure.

She raised her left arm and pushed back the sleeve on her shirt, revealing a white and blue watch-like device with a white band lined with blue on the sides and a black and blue square faceplate with a blue outline in the shape of an hourglass on it. Pressing her first two right fingers against it caused a light blue holographic wheel full of symbols to pop up. She held her fingers against the faceplate, letting the wheel cycle until it came to a certain symbol. She released her fingers causing the face to slide back and reveal a core dial with a light blue hourglass on it. She raised her hand and slammed it onto the core.

A blue wave of energy came over her and her body began to change. Her skeleton became more streamlined, her skin started turning blue, her toes combined until there were only two, the balls of her feet grew and fell to be underneath her toes, the bones in her spine extended into a tail, a thick shell began to grow around her head, and her whole body began to pulse with energy. By the end what stood in her place was a bipedal blue feminine velocirapter-esque creature with three clawed hands and an open visor over it's face. It wore a leotard the same color as Elsa blouse and on its chest was the same symbol on her watch.

More prepared for a chase in her kineceleran form, Elsa sprinted after the figure at lightning fast speed. In a few mere seconds she had managed to get right next to them.

Shocked at the sudden appearance of this creature, the figure stopped. Elsa immediately stopped as well and the figure leapt into the air and attempted to bring her fist down upon her, but she zipped out way, causing the figure to miss and leave a fist sized crater in the ground.

Elsa ran around the figure at extreme speeds counterclockwise, causing a mini-tornado to form around the figure. Undeterred, it brought both its fist to the ground with such force it created a shockwave that managed to hit elsa, knocking her into a crane and dissapating her tornado.

The symbol on her chest gave out four consecutive beeps, before their was a flash of blue light and Elsa reverted to human form.

She groaned as she rose to her feet. "Okay, you're a bit tougher than I thought." She ducked out of the way, as a large silver barrel was thrown at her head by the figure. She hid behind the crane for cover as the figure continued to chuck refuse a her hiding spot.

Her watch once again started beeping, this time with the urgency of a cellphone. She pushed the faceplate back, and fiddled with the dial before a female voice came out.

 _"Elsa, Whats going on? Did you catch our suspect?"_

"Yes, and unfortunately now they've caught me." She said sarcastically, as her person of interest continued to hurl objects at her cover. "And this one is no longer just a suspect Marianne, Their definitely alien"

For the past three weeks something had been killing off the pets and small animals in the area. Most people had assumed it to be a bear or coyote, but Elsa had managed to catch this person sucking the life from a Pomeranian.

 _"And you didn't think to maybe, try this new thing called waiting for backup? We have almost no Intel on what this persons capable of._

"If I waited for backup I definetely would have lost them, besides I-." Suddenly another set of beeps souded off from her pocket. "Hold on." She withdrew her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Elsa! I was just wondering where you where. You're out almost all night nowadays."_

Elsa huffed. She loved Anna, but now was _not_ a good time for a call from her sister.

"I told you already, I'm working late at the office."

 _"But, it's nearly one in the morning."_

"Anna, I'm extremely busy and don't have time for this right now." Elsa said angrily. Without waiting for a response, she hung up and returned to her watch. "Sorry, I had another call."

 _"Anna again?"_

She sighed. "Yes." While she knew she couldn't take Anna's call, it still hurt to turn her away so callously. Regaining her composure some she continued. "Anyway like I was saying, I can handle this on my own. If I called for backup too many people would have unnecessarily gotten hurt."

 _"You almost sound like you believe that. Look, I know you don't like the idea of people getting caught in the crossfire, but that doesn't mean you keep handling everything on your own."_

"I do believe that and I can handle this by myself. I contact you once I have the fugitive." She pressed her watch, ending the conversation. Suddenly she realized that the hail of junk had stopped.

Before she could blink, the crane was suddenly lifted up in the air, holding it underneath was the figure. Quickly, Elsa's hand scrolled through aliens and slammed down on the dial, just as the figure smashed hit her with the crane.

The figure lifted the crane once again and, seeing no sign of it's pursuer, moved to leave, not seeing a blue and black substance begin to spread over the crane.

To its surprise, the figure was shot from behind and tangled by a length of rope. The source was the crane, now black and covered in light blue lines of circuitry. It's wheels were now tread, it had extended hooks on each side resembling hands, and the actual crane was now a type of rope grapple gun. On the controller box was the hourglass symbol. The rope retracted into the gun and pulled the figure close enough that it was within reach of the hooks

Elsa's voice,with a computerized tone, came from the crane. "OK, now lets see that pretty face of yours." The hooks carefully pushed forward to tear off the figures mask. The claws tore through the mask, causing Elsa to let out a gasp.

The figure was a woman, around Elsa's age, with grayish skin, pitch black hair, pointed ears, and two fangs. She let out a screech, before tearing out of her bindings and attacking the crane, breaking off the grapple gun portion.

"OUCH!" The black and blue substance leaked off the crane and formed into a female humanoid form with a cycloptic circuitry eye and the symbol on its chest. The woman attempted to attack it, but in a moment of panic Elsa blasted her in the face with a blast of blue energy from her eye. The woman fell back clutching her smoking face.

Elsa cautiously approached her. "I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-." But before she could finish, the woman charged at her, her mouth opened to take a bite out of her!

* * *

Anna sighed, hanging up the phone.

"No answer?" On the couch of her sisters apartment, were three people. A woman with short black curly hair, another with long blonde hair, and a man with wavy brown hair and a goatee.

"No Cass, she said she was busy and that she didn't have time for my call." Anna said sadly. The black haired woman rolled her eyes.

"And I'm guessing she said it in such a polite tone of voice." She asked sarcastically. The look on Anna's face was response enough. Enraged, she growled before abruptly standing up from the couch. "I can't believe her!"

"Now now Cassandra." Said the blonde calmly. "I'm sure she's just really busy."

Cassandra rounded on her. "No Rapunzel, this is just like iv'e been saying." She turned to Anna."You can't let her keep blowing you off like that! This has been going on for too long.

Anna knew she was right. Elsa had gone for years now, studying at some fancy private school with zero contact with her sister, and ever since she had gotten back she had been out late almost every night and would barely talk to her. She'd always say the same thing, she was working late, but she knew her sister was lying.

"Well on the plus side, we get to hang out at her sweet pad." Said the man. He put the feet up on the coffee table. Cassandra scoffed and pushed his feet off.

"Eugene this serious! Elsa's been treating Anna like dirt ever since she got back and I think it's high time we did something about it."

Anna held up her hands defensively. "No, Cass everything's fine. I'm sure if Elsa's blowing me she must have a good reason."

Cassandra huffed. "She better."

* * *

The woman was currently spinning Elsa around in a circle and routinely stopped to slam her against the ground hard, before spinning her again. Finally she threw her hard away. Elsa scrapped spun as she hit the ground and her watch timed out causing her to once again return to human form.

" _Stai departe de mine, cavalerul prost!_ The woman screamed.

Elsa didn't know what she said, but she could guess it wasn't "okay, lets stop fighting and be friends."

"Okay, I've had enough." She cycled again through her watch, found the right symbol, and slammed down on it.

Blue hair began to sprout out all over her body, her skeleton shifted to become quadrupedal, her eyes shrunk until they were soon nonexistent, and her upper and lower front teeth began to grow. Once the transformation was complete, she was now a slim furry blue cat like alien with no eyes, a tail and a set of sabertoothed fangs on her upper and lower jaw. The watch symbol was now on her chest. Along her back were a set of gill like organs. While she could no longer see, her other senses provided a kind of crude sight she saw as outlines of the world around her.

 _"Vulpimancer"_ The woman screamed, shocked.

Elsa leaped at the woman and sunk her fangs into her arm. The woman let out a screech and attempted to shake Elsa's bulky frame off. Elsa held on, but then the woman pulled on her arm and ripped her off, spraying her blood everywhere, before flinging her into the sky.

Elsa sailed for a few moment before landing on top of a car in a fast food parking lot. She picked herself up and got off the vehicle before her symbol beeped again and she was once again human.

Elsa sighed. She'd had this omnitrix for years, but she was still a bit fresh to the alien capturing business. She activated her communicator again. "Come in Plumber HQ. This is Elsa Arendelle. I've lost the suspect." She could hear Marianne's laughter ring out from the background.

 _"Affirmative Arendelle. Return to base."_

"Okay, I'll transform and be their soon." Then she looked and saw the omnitrix dial was glowing yellow and spinning. She tried to transform, but it was unresponsive. "Or I could just take the bus.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you all like this new story. I saw a story about Lincoln finding the Omnitrix and I loved it and that made me wonder why no one had ever made an Elsa with an Omnitrix story. I wanted to show Elsa is a bit different with it since instead of trying to pound on enemies, she just restrains or tries to talk to them. She also doesn't name the aliens on her own, names will come up later. (For XLR8 I'm Thinking of SK8TR and for upgrade maybe Elsanhancer? I don't know I'm still working on them and I kinda want them to have an ice theme. This story will include Ben 10 versions of characters from other fandoms. (Bonus, try and see if you can guess who Marianne is). So review and let me know what you think, I really want any critiscism or comments you may have.**

 **P.S. I wanted to try and remake the first chapter with some small differences and changes that I hope will make it more cohesive and less confusing. I also added a wildmut, (Snowbeast) Transformation. Sorry for those expecting chapter 2. I started on that and realized I had some issues to fix in chapter 1.**


End file.
